Love Was Never Easy
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberriesxx
Summary: A Cory In The House Crossover. NewtPay. Trailer/Preview inside.
1. Preview

Hey Guys!

This story is basically about Sharpay

and Newt Livingston, from Cory In The House,

and how they're dating and their lives

So If you don't like it, I'm sorry

I just wanted to try something different

This is kind of like a "Preview for it"

Just telling you what it's about and the main characters

So here we go:

Sharpay and Newt are dating, both of them are 24.

They have best friends:

Mikayla and Joe

Mikayla is played by Demi Lovato, Joe is played by Joe Jonas

That's all you need to know pretty much

and DC3 still exists by the way

and then the 'trailer' I guess is here, peepz so read this:

_it is in italics because it has no words or voice overs :D_

_Sharpay walks out of the room, leaving Newt_

_--_

_Newt slams the door shut when he walks out of the room_

_--_

_"You're not! Tell me, Sharpay!!" Newt asks._

_"NO!!" Sharpay yells_

_--_

_Sharpay lays on her bed and starts crying_

_--_

_"Sharpay's so mad at me lately. I don't know what to do," Newt says with a sigh._

_"Maybe talk to her? You're dumber than I thought!" Cory suggests and insults_

_--_

_"I love him...But, I think I need to break up with him" Sharpay says, starting to cry_

_"WHAT?!" Joe and Mikayla ask at the same time, in disbelief_

That's about it. So enjoy my new story guys!!


	2. Chapter 1: You Made Me Breakfast In Bed

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING other than the idea and co-creating this fantabulous couple.

* * *

**Love Was Never Easy**

**-Chapter 1: You Made Me Breakfast In Bed-**

"Sharpay!" Newt yelled. Sharpay was not paying attention. She was collapsed onto the couch. She had just had a long night working with her best friend, Mikayla, on a new music video. She had been dancing and singing all night. She could barely talk, her voice pretty much all the way gone, and she couldn't even get up. Newt would be lucky if she could roll over to make eye contact with him.

" Pay?" Newt said. Sharpay groaned at him. "Oh. There you are! How was-" He looked at her carefully, barely moving. "I have a feeling it was tiring..." He said quietly.

"Mhmmm," She said.

"Well, want me to carry you up to bed?" Newt asked.

"Mhm," She said, with a little more energy.

"Okay," Newt said. She had her face jammed in to the couch, so he grabbed onto her sides and rolled her over in his arms. "That's better..." he said, then grabbed onto her back with one arm and lifted her totally up with his other arm underneath her knees, carrying her bridal style. Sharpay managed to get her arms around his neck, rubbing her head against his shoulder. Newt smiled to himself as he walked up the stairs with her in his arms. He got to her bedroom and set her down. "That okay?" Newt asked. Sharpay nodded with a smile on her face. Newt turned around to walk out of the room, but she grabbed his hand.

"Stay," she said, acting like he was a dog.

"Sharpay, I'm not a dog, okay?" Newt said.

"STAY!!" Sharpay said and he quickly lay down next to her.

"Woof," he said, quietly.

"Good boy!" Sharpay turned around and kissed him.

"I thought dogs couldn't kiss humans. I thought that was a 'doggy no-no'?" Newt questioned, a confused look on his face.

"Nope. It's not. Cause you're special!" Sharpay said, then snuggled up close to Newt. Newt smiled to himself as he put his arms around her protectively.

"Good," Newt said, smiling and stroking her back gently. Sharpay smiled as she put her arms around him too. She rested her head on his arm that was underneath her and started to fall asleep.

--

The next morning, Sharpay awoke to the smell of chocolate, strawberries, blueberries and coffee. Where's Newt?, she asked herself as she got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen. There was a bunch waffles laying on a platter. Some where strawberry, some were blueberry, some were chocolate. "Mmm...They smell so good!" Sharpay said, sniffing the air and closing her eyes. She felt Newt's arms wrap around her waist. "Baby, go back upstairs!" Newt said.

"Why?" Sharpay asked, sounding like a little kid.

"Because I said so...and because this was supposed to be a SUPRISE! NOW GO UPSTAIRS!" He said, then pushed her towards the stairs. She did nothing other than move as much as he had pushed her.

"GO!" he said then pushed her upstairs and she lay back down.

--

Newt smiled. Sharpay was upstairs, eating and he was looking at pictures of him and Sharpay, back in their East High days. Newt sighed. Everything was perfect then. Literally, not that it wasn't now. It was. It really was! He sighed. How could he do this to her? He really wanted to tell her, but he just couldn't-couldn't break her heart. Sharpay's soft foot steps were heard through the kitchen. He closed the file on his laptop with the pictures in it. He sighed. This was going to be hard. But he had to tell her.

"Hey Newty!" Sharpay said and walked past him, kissing his cheek.

"Hey..." Newt's voice was soft and barely audible.

"What's wrong?" Sharpay asked, sensing something was wrong from the softness of his voice.

"I-I don't know if I should tell you...I mean, you just had a big meal. You might throw up on me." Newt said, trying to make an excuse. Sharpay laughed, thinking he really had good news, even though it really wasn't.

"C'mon! Just tell me!" Sharpay said, sitting down next to him.

"Okay...Well, I got this offer. Well, not me. DC3 did. And..Sharpay," Newt took her hands, "I have to go on this tour thing...and it will be for 1 year. It's around the world. I'm sorry...I-I have to do this. Meena and Cory already agreed to it. They can't perform without their guitarist." Newt said. Sharpay was shocked. Her voice wasn't even there.

"N-Newt...You're leaving me?" Sharpay asked, tears filled her chocolate eyes.

"Sharpay, I-I don't want to. Why would I? I have to. I need money...I mean, we're famous, but we need money, Sharpay. I really think that this tour would be an awesome experience for me too. I mean, I've never traveled to like...China before! That would be so awesome!!" Newt said.

"Newt...I'm sorry. But...I-I don't think you should go." Sharpay said.

"But Sharpay! I have to!" Newt said, giving her a serious expression.

"I know! But...I don't want you to!!" Sharpay said, being stubborn.

"Sharpay! I have to! I'm going to go, whether you want me to or not. I swear, I'll spend as much time with you as I possibly can, when I'm not packing or rehearsing," Newt said.

"Newt! No! Don't!" Sharpay grabbed onto his hand as he stood up.

"Sharpay, I have to. I'm gonna go upstairs..I-I have to go get my phone and my laptop charger," Newt said, running his fingers through his light blonde hair and resisting her grip on his arm. Sharpay was left there; standing alone, feeling as though he had poisoned her with his food.


	3. Chapter 2: When Did Us Become Me?

**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING other than the idea of this fantabulous couple.

* * *

**Love Was Never Easy**

**-Chapter 2:When Did Us Become Me?-**

Sharpay sighed. This really wasn't what she wanted to hear. She was nearly 23. She was hoping Newt would have said something way different from what he did say. She softly sobbed into her Aeropostale sweatshirt. It just wasn't right. How could he leave her all alone? She couldn't help but feel like Newt wanted to get away from her. What if he did and that's why he was doing this in the first place? She sobbed and let out a gasp for air. She was laying on her bed, her head close to a pillow. She sighed. Couldn't something good come out of this. Sharpay's phone started ringing to 'Don't Stop The Music'. It was a duet she and Mikayla had done. She sighed and flipped open her Razr. She was still sniffling and slightly sobbing here and there.

"H-Hey Mik," Sharpay said, through sobs.

"Shar..What's wrong?" Mikayla asked worried.

"Uh...Newt...Is leaving for a while. A year." Sharpay said.

"A year?" Mikayla asked, hoping she hadn't heard right. If it really were a year, Sharpay would kill herself. She couldn't stand just talking to Newt over the phone.

"Yeah...And...He hasn't even asked me yet. I'll be 24 by the time he gets back! I just...I can't believe it. I-I want to get married. Soon...And that'll be hard if he's across the world." Sharpay said, sobbing softly.

"Shar...I-I guess what I have to say won't help you much." Mikayla said.

"What?" Sharpay asked.

"I-I'm pregnant." Mikayla said.

"Really?! That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Sharpay said, even though she was still softly sobbing.

"A-And...There's something else," Mikayla said.

"What?" Sharpay asked.  
"I'm engaged to Joe..." Mikayla said, with a nervous voice.

"Oh." Sharpay said. That was all she had to say. Oh.

"Sharpay...Don't get mad at me! I'm sorry!" Mikayla said.

"No..It's fine. I mean, you're just nearly 9 months younger than I am and you're pregnant and engaged. And my boyfriend is going on a world tour for a whole year. I'm perfectly fine." Sharpay said, sarcasm hinted at every word she said.

"Sharpay..I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just knew you would want to know..I guess not." Mikayla said.

"No..It's fine. I-I got to go. Newt should be home from his rehearsal in a few minutes," Sharpay said.

"Oh..Okay. Buh-bye!" Mikayla hung up her phone. Sharpay closed her Razr, letting it make a loud sound. _Buh-bye._ That was the words she hated to say to people the most. Buh-bye. It rang through her head like a razor blade cutting through her soft porcelain skin. The door downstairs slammed shut.

"I'M BACK!" Newt yelled. Sharpay sighed. She ran to the bathroom fast and fixed her make-up and hair. She looked perfect, not a single tear looked like it had been shed. Sharpay smiled at herself in the mirror. It was perfect. Sharpay walked down the steps fairly fast.

"Hi, baby." Sharpay said, smiling at Newt. He smiled back and kissed her cheek.

"I see you're more cheerful. So anything happen while I was gone?" Newt asked.  
"Uh..Mik called. She's pregnant...and engaged." Sharpay said.

"Whoa. Say what?" Newt asked.

"Yeah...You heard me. She's pregnant and engaged." Sharpay said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the pitcher of iced tea from the refrigerator fast. She poured herself a cold glass of iced tea and took a sip.

"Whoa..That's great." Newt said, not realizing Sharpay's hurt and slightly icy tone.

"Yep..Amazing." Sharpay said, slightly sarcastic.

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy for her?" Newt asked, setting down his bottle of water he had brought into the house with him.

"Yeah...I'm thrilled for her! It's just-Not gonna be any fun without you here." Sharpay half-lied, faking an embarrassed smile.

"Well, Sharpay, I talked to Meena and Cory. They said we're probably leaving in a month. So, maybe I'll be able to plan a special dinner somewhere in there? How does it sound?" Newt asked, smiling.  
"Awesome. Incredibly...awesome." Sharpay said, faking a smile again. She couldn't really smile if she wasn't happy. She didn't think she'd ever be. Maybe she was just wasting her time with him. Maybe this was worth nothing, all just a big huge mistake that couldn't be erased with the opposite end of the pencil.

"Are you sure you're happy for her? I mean...Happy at all? You seem a little...depressed?" Newt asked.

"I'm fine!" Sharpay lied.

"No, you're not, Sharpay. I can tell. What's really wrong? And don't just say that I'm leaving for a whole year. It's more than that." Newt said.

"Newt, I'm fine! Nothing's wrong." Sharpay said, getting irritated.

"Sharpay...Don't lie." Newt said as he walked around the island of the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! I'm fine! You're fine! We're fine!" Sharpay said, pouring more iced tea, but her hands were slightly shaking and she poured a little onto the counter. She set the pitcher down and wiped it off with the sleeve of her Aeropostale sweatshirt.

"You're not! Tell me, Sharpay!!" Newt asked.

"NO!" Sharpay yelled at him.

"Well, than you admit something's wrong if you say no!! What is it?!" Newt asked.

"NOTHING! IT'S PERFECTLY FINE! I'M PERFECTLY FINE! GOD, NEWT!" Sharpay said.

"SHARPAY! TELL ME! OR I'LL WALK OUT OF THAT DOOR AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK!" Newt threatened.

"FINE! I'M THE ONLY ONE OF MY FRIEND'S WHO'S NOT ENGAGED...OR MARRIED! AND I'M THE ONLY ONE WHOSE BOYFRIEND IS GOING ON A WORLD TOUR!!" Sharpay yelled. Newt was quiet after that.

"That's it? You're just mad because we're not engaged?" Newt asked, not understanding Sharpay.

"No, Newt. It's not like that! I'm not mad, I'm upset! I'm trying to act like it's okay because everyone thinks we're the perfect couple! Even my married friends ask me about how we keep such a good relationship going!" Sharpay said.

"Well, we are the perfect couple! Aren't we?!" Newt asked. Sharpay crossed her arms. It was silent for a few minutes.

"I don't really know, Newt." Sharpay said, then walked out of the room, with her head lowered, leaving Newt standing there all alone.


End file.
